Return To the UES
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: Jenny comes back to the UES during those five years. NJ CB DS
1. Grand Central to Empire (JPOV)

Thank you to Basileya for this amazing prompt. I was very excited to write it. So sorry that I have not been updating on here more often but I do go to school and when I get home I am either doing homework or looking at stuff for my quinceanera. Hope this is worth the wait.

* * *

**Title:** Reunited

**Author:** SiriuslySirius99

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Nate/Jenny implied Chuck/Blair

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own

**Summary: **Jenny comes back to the UES during those five years

* * *

I sighed as I waited for Chuck outside of Grand Central Station. Three years. Three years since the last time I came back to this wretched place. The UES had some of the best and the worst memories I could ever have. I admit I have made some pretty poor decisions while I was here but I was way past those days. Eric came back a few months ago but I had decided to stay in London for a bit longer. I stayed slightly out of fear and loss of courage. I knew it was never going to be the same between me and the others. Blair and Serena hated me, Nate hasn't talked to me in 4 years, and surprisingly Chuck is now my best friend, well besides from Eric of course.

After Blair "banished me" from ever going back, Chuck and I actually started talking and I realized that me and him are just alike. We were both shunned by the UES and we didn't let it get to us, but at least he had everybody on his side once again. Me? I ran away like a coward, I could have stayed and dealt with Blair but I took the easy way out and left the country, all because I was scared of one person. I knew everybody's opinion changed about me the moment "Gossip Girl" released that blast about me sleeping with Chuck. As far as I knew, Blair hated me from that moment, my dad and Dan were absolutely disappointed in me, Serena had hated me from the moment that I tried to ruin her relationship with Nate, and Nate…. I don't really know how he reacted, I left the country before I could find out. Knowing him and our past, he probably hated me too. _You're a really special girl, Jenny, and you deserve someone who's going to see that. You know, like someone who's gonna be there in the morning. _That was the only thing I could think about the morning after. _'What was Nate going to say?' _From then on I knew I had a problem. I cared too much about what he thought of me and that was a huge problem. I sabotaged my relationships with everybody that I loved because of my love for him. That was the main reason why I had to leave… the need to be rid of him. To try not to think about him… It was hard but I got through it and from what Chuck told me is that everybody cannot wait until I get home. Knowing him that is a lie. I knew Blair would be less than impressed with my arrival and Serena would be too.

"Where is this guy?" I muttered quietly to myself. I had to have been standing in this same spot for about 20 minutes. I pulled out my phone and dialled Chuck's phone. He answered on the second ring.

"Bass Residence" he drawled into the phone.

"Chuck?!"

"Ahh Jennifer… Where are you little sister? Shouldn't you be here by now?" My jaw dropped in shock.

"Where am I? WHERE AM I?! Chuck you were supposed to pick me up at the station about 20 minutes ago!" I exclaimed. I could hear him laugh quietly.

"I know. I'm just kidding. We're pulling up right now." Just as he said that, I could see his limo in the distance. I laughed and opened the door to the town car just as he stepped out so that he would be able to stand right in front of me. "Have a little faith, Jen. Did you really think that I would forget to pick you up?"

"Honestly? Yes." I smirked. He pulled his hand up to his heart dramatically.

"I'm hurt…" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. A couple seconds later, I pulled out of our embrace and smiled at him. I felt his hand touch the small of my back as he gently pushed me towards the car. I stepped into the town car and watched as he came in after me.

"How was your flight?" he asked me. I launched into the story of my flight from London to New York and from New York City to Manhattan. As I finished my story I took a long look at him.

"Chuck, who knows I am coming home?" I asked him quietly. He sighed and filled a glass with scotch.

"Blair…." I let out a sigh.

"And what did she have to say about it? I know your wife can't exactly be excited that I'm back."

"She was mad at first that I didn't tell her. I mean, she knew that we still talked but she just didn't know why I didn't tell her. And now she is okay, I think she is out with Serena or at the office." I stayed quiet.

"She is okay? I thought she's is the main one that didn't want me to return."

"She changed Jenny. You have been gone for two years and she doesn't have a problem with you anymore. She grew up and realized that it wasn't her place to make you leave. If anything, she wants to apologize." I was shocked. All this time and she was sorry. She didn't hate me as I once thought. "She wanted me to invite you to Victrola tonight so that we can all talk, you know? She wants to make amends, Jenny. She finally forgave us."

"She forgave us….?" I whispered quietly to myself. Chuck laughed. "Does anybody else know?"

"Nope. You should know this by now Jenny but I like to shock people. I wouldn't have told Blair also but I knew if I did that, I would have not been getting laid for a while and we all know that can NOT happen." he smirked. My face scrunched up with distaste.

"Ew! Way too much information, Chuck!" He laughed and I joined in on his laughter as the limo came to a full stop. My breath got caught in my throat as I realized that we were at the Empire. Chuck noticed my uneasiness and put his hand onto my back.

"Hey," I turned to look at him. "you are going to be fine." I nodded to let out a shaky breath. We both stepped out of the vehicle and walked inside as the driver got out my bags. I took ahold of one of them and Chuck took the other two. We walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator. As we got in I put down my bags as Chuck pressed the button to get into the penthouse. I was about to start hyperventilating right then and there. Chuck grasped my hand in an effort to calm me down. I looked towards him and saw him giving me an encouraging smile that I returned. As the doors opened, I picked up my bags as Chuck was already stepping out of the elevator.

"Chuck is that you?" a voice called out. My breath once again caught in my throat. Chuck turned around to look at me as I gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah. it's me." I could see her walking towards us but she was looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Good because I really need to tal-" She cut herself off as she looked up at us. "Jenny…"

"Hi Blair…."

* * *

**AN: Ok now before you asked NO! Chuck and Jenny are not going to be together in this story and he is not cheating on Blair with her. They love each other strictly as brother and sister and nothing more. This is going to be a Jenny/NAte story (there's a shock) and this wonderful idea came from Basileya who I want to thank for giving it to me. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you had a good time reading it. Thank you so much! xx**

**-Adriana**


	2. Empire to Victrola (JPOV)

_"Hi Blair…."_

"When did you get back?" she asked nervously. Chuck stared back and forth between us, as if he expecTed a fight to break out.

"About an hour ago…" I replied back. I honestly didn't know what to expect. One side of me expected her be angry with me and the other side didn't really know what to feel. She took two steps towards me and I almost flinched. She looked shocked at my reaction.

"I am not going to hurt you, Jenny." she said. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Y- you're not mad?"

"Should I be?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well… most people would, considering…." she laughed.

"Jenny, it's been three years and I could hardly blame you…. I said and did some pretty nasty things to you and Chuck before and after you left. I am so sorry, Jenny." she said, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I almost died from the shock of hearing her say that.

"I am sorry, too. It was all my fa-" "No it was my fault. Like I said, I can't blame you. Chuck and I broke up that day he told me that you both were drunk and just… I'm sorry. I should have never said any of those things that I said about everybody not loving you and things like that. That was extremely wrong of me to do and I can not believe that I actually said that to you." she finished.

"OKay… now before you both start crying, this is getting way too emotional for me so… who wants a drink?" Chuck appeared out of nowhere with three glasses in his arms. Blair and I looked at each other with determination. We took the glasses for him and set them on the coffee table. We both turned to him and slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! what the Hell?!"

"You ruined our moment." I told him. He looked at us with both shock and humor.

* * *

Two hours later and we were still sitting in the living room talking as if I had never left and Blair and I never hated each other. We had finished halfway through a bottle of Chardonnay and realized that our reservations were in a hour. We separated to different parts of the house and went to go get ready. After taking a shower, I decided to wear a strapless black dress that fell just above my knees and paired it with some strappy black heels. I had just finished doing my winged eyeliner when I heard Chuck call my name. I grabbed my phone and walked out to the foyer to see Chuck and Blair standing beside each other.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He held both mine and Blair's hands and led us to the elevator.

* * *

As we pulled up outside of Victrola, (A/N: Sorry for all the time skips but I honestly don't know what to write for these parts.) I could hear Blair muttering to Chuck under her breath but she wasn't loud enough for me to hear exactly what she was saying to him. We walked into the restaurant and I felt my jaw drop in shock. Everybody was there. And when I say everybody I mean _everybody_. Dad, Lily, Dan, Serena, Eric, Dorota and Vanya, Nate… hell even Georgina and Jack were there. As they looked towards us I saw the shock cross their features. I turned around to face Chuck and Blair. They both looked nervous.

"Umm… Surprise?"


	3. Chair's Announcement (JPOV)

**THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed, favorited and added onto their alert list. You all have no idea how much it means to me (cliche, I know…) I want to know what you all would like to see from me in this story and hopefully I will be able to write it. Sorry for not updating frequently but school ended for me about a month ago and I am in the middle of planning my quinceanera (only one more month left) so I am so sorry. As I have been told… the last chapter was definitely not my best and hopefully this one is better written and hopefully twice as long. Soooooo, on with the story :P**

**Chapter Three**

"_Um….Surprise?"_

"Jenny?" I heard my dad call out. I turned around to see them all staring at me with disbelief.

"Hi dad…" I said softly. I felt his arms engulf me in a hug. I leaned into the huf and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my brother, Dan, ask. I released my father and glances in my brother's direction.

"Yeah, Jenny. Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" my dad inserted.

"Honestly? I didn't even know I was coming back until two days ago. Chuck called me up and said that he had arranged a flight for me and that I had no choice but to come back. So, I got on a plane the next day and arrived back to New York and took a train from there to Manhattan. Chuck picked me up from Grand Central Station a couple of hours ago." I finished with a laugh.

"Chuck? You barely called in the last three years and when you do, you call...Chuck?" Dan stated with distaste clear in his voice. Serena put her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down. I looked at him with a glare.

"Be quiet, Dan. It's not like any of you ever made the effort to call me either." I glared. He shrunk back and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you all and to be honest, I didn't even know any of you would be here." I finished with a glare directed towards Chuck and Blair. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"We thought it would be good for you to see everybody again." Blair claimed.

"Yeah…. a little heads up would have been nice, Blair." I snarked. I heard murmurs of agreement from the others. We all just stared at eachother for a while. Dorota coughed.

" So… Shall we all sit down?" I smiled warmly at her. She was always so polite. We (Blair, Chuck and I) walked over to the table and I watched as Chuck pulled out a seat for Blair before he sat down himself. I sat down at the table and looked up at the person across from me. As I looked into those familiar baby blue eyes, I recognized them to be Nate's. I shifted uncomfortably and attempted to turn away from his gaze.

"So, how was your stay in Europe Jenny? From what I hear, it was amazing." Lily said excitedly. I smiled at her gratefully.

"It _was_ amazing. It was what I couldn't have ever imagined. The school I was going to was amazing and the friends that I made were so nice to me. During the weekends, Eric and I used to go to different places of the UK. We always went to different places so it wouldn't be the same thing over and over again."

"How long are you staying for?" Nate cut in. I turned to look at him.

"Honestly? I don't know…" I turned to look at Chuck and Blair, begging them to help me out here. Luckily, Chuck decided to come to my rescue.

"It was an open ticket. She can stay as long as she wants to or she can just lea-" "We didn't know when or _if_ you wanted to go back to Europe or not, so we just paid for you to stay here as long as you want." Blair cut in. I pretended not to notice her emphasization on the word 'if'. I turned back to Nate and shrugged my shoulders.

"So, I guess as long as I want…." Nate and I kept our gazes interlocked until the waitress came to take our orders.

"So….. there is another reason why we wanted you all to come today." Blair started. We all looked at her curiously.

"You mean other to give us all a heart attack?" Dan snarked. Blair turned to glare at him.

"Shut it, Humphrey." She joined hands with her husband and turned to look at us. "We're pregnant…."


	4. We Need To Talk

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! Has it really been a year since I updated an actual chapter? Err... yes, yes it has and I am so sorry about that. School has been a pain in my ass and last summer I was busy planning my quinceanera. And I had a horrible case of writers block. In February, I was admitted into the hospital for severe depression, anxiety and bipolar disorder. (Holy Shit this got deep) My therapist says that it would be good to start writing again to help with my depression, because writing makes me feel genuinely happy. So I hope you all aren't too angry with me and I will definitely **_**try**_**to update more often but please don't hold me to that. Lets just hope that it wont take a whole year for me to update again.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The table exploded in 'Congratulations'. I mouth dropped in shock at their announcement…. definitely did not see that one coming. I instinctively slapped Chuck in the stomach and stared at him as he tried to gasp for air.

"What the hell was that for?" Everybody was staring at us now.

"We talked every single freaking day for 3 years and you failed to mention this to me?!" He had a sheepish smile on his face. I saw Dan mouth 'every single day?'.

"We wanted it to be a surprise… and we wanted you to be here when we told everybody." He smiled. "-And it's also bad luck to tell anybody before the end of the first trimester." Blair broke in. Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled and put my hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Okay, I forgive you." He looked at me gratefully. That was when our food decided to come out. "So how have you all been since I left; well, besides from Eric and Chuck because I have basically been stuck with you two forever."

"I take offense to that." They both said at the same time. Everyone burst out in laughter, well besides from Nate who just stared at me.

"Lily and I have gotten married and we have been happy ever since." Dad claimed.

"Vell Leo is kind of self-explanatory… he is but two vears old"

"Dan proposed a few weeks ago and it was so romantic." Serena stared lovingly at her fiance. I smiled at the love that the two shared. I sent her a look. _I definitely want to know more about that._

"I have been with this idiot for almost 1 and a ½ years." Georgina pointed at Jack with a stare that consisted of both love and disbelief. I stared at Nate, waiting for him to say something. He looked down to his plate.

"Um… I started a magazine and I'm in the run for Mayor." He muttered, almost as if he was talking to himself. He looked anywhere else besides me, almost as if he was trying to avoid my gaze. I looked around the table and smiled.

"Well congratulations… to all of you. I wish I could've been here but as you all know I had to deal with alot and overcome my struggles and become more mature. So, as sad as I am to not be here for all of your accomplishments, I am happy that I am here now." Everyone around the table clapped, especially Little Leo who was absolutely adorable and was clapping as if his life depended on it. "Now if you will please excuse me, I will be back in a few minutes…" I said as I stood up. Chuck grabbed my hand and stared at me questionably. " I will be back." I whispered to him. I entered the restroom and went straight to the sink. I started to wash my hands and looked up to the mirror and stared at myself. For the first time in months, or maybe even years, I am genuinely happy. I smiled to myself as I dried my hands. I exited the restroom and gasped when I felt a hand grasp my arm. I looked up and saw those baby blue eyes that I loved so much.

"We need to talk."


End file.
